


Silver Linings

by writerdot



Series: Silver Linings [4]
Category: House M.D.
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-22
Updated: 2014-02-22
Packaged: 2018-01-13 10:50:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1223530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writerdot/pseuds/writerdot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little slice of a happier future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silver Linings

“Has it occurred to you-" House said, leaning back against the headboard of their bed, his head resting on his wrist. “-that your neurotic tendencies have reached new levels?”

Wilson didn’t even pause in his mad scrambling to dress himself. House was half afraid Wilson was going to choke himself just tying his own tie.

“Has it occurred to you that this is my first day at a brand new job, in a brand new state and that I might be…” Wilson buttoned his pants over a light blue dress shirt without finishing his sentence, pulling the tie out of his way before it got stuck.

“Psychotic?” House finished for him. “Yes, it has. As a former doctor, I feel you need to slow the hell down before you give yourself a heart attack. We got you through cancer. Let’s not let your…you-ness… kill you okay?”

Wilson finished buttoning his cuffs (or re-buttoning…House swore Wilson had already buttoned those five minutes ago) and stood at the foot of the bed. His entire stance screamed that standing still was costing him dearly. Considering the list of before-work to-do’s Wilson had written five days ago, when he got confirmation that he’d gotten the job, House figured that this was true.

“I have to leave in-“

“An hour,” House interrupted, glancing at the cheap bedside clock, the one that had woken them both up way earlier than completely necessary.

Wilson sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Speaking of time, can I borrow your watch, since I don't have mine anymore?"

"Maybe," House answered. If Wilson noticed any hesitancy in that answer, he didn't show it. House leaned forward and patted the bed in front of him. “You have time. Sit. Breathe. Don’t die.”

Wilson sat down on the edge of the bed, his back to House, before falling down on his back with another heavy sigh. House decided quickly against mentioning that the position was likely to mess up Wilson’s carefully coiffed hair.

“What if this is the most ridiculous thing I’ve ever done?” Wilson mumbled through the hands he’d brought up to rub at his face.

House couldn’t resist a snort. He grabbed Wilson’s arm and tugged him so he was lying beside him. “Wilson, you ran off with your best friend after he faked his death, to go on a road trip before starting an experimental, risky treatment two weeks before your five months were up…”

Not to mention the catalyst to starting that treatment, the reason Wilson had no watch of his own that he'd never bothered to replace, because there simply hadn't been a time in the last year that they'd been apart. House chose not to bring that up, however, as Wilson was starting to look a little bit less like he’s going to have to schedule a quick nervous breakdown before starting his new job.

This was confirmed when he looked at Wilson’s face to see that the corners of his mouth were starting to turn up “Then I started sleeping with said best friend.”

“That’s not really the craziest part,” House pointed out with a smirk. He was gratified when Wilson let out a breathy laugh.

“No, I guess not.”

"Hell, you could also consider our entire twenty year friendship before that."

"Also true," Wilson conceded.

House stretched over to kiss Wilson’s forehead. “You’ll be fine. And if you suck, you still get to come home to me.”

“Well, there’s a bright side,” Wilson answered, still amused. He returned House's kiss, then bounded off the bed to resume Hurricane Wilson.

"So," Wilson said, grabbing his dress shoes and sitting down again, this time on the side of the bed, to slip them on. "Watch?"

 "You could just use your phone," House stalled, feeling stupid. He couldn't believe he was nervous about what he was about to give Wilson.

"I don't really feel comfortable just pulling out my phone all the time. And yes," Wilson held up a hand when House opened his mouth. "I know they will likely have clocks everywhere, but..."

"But...what?" House prompted.

Wilson fiddled with a loose thread on the comforter. "The thing is...we haven't...not been together somehow, and I guess wearing your watch will...I don't know..."

“Sap,” House said affectionately, understanding and feeling a little less ridiculous now that he knew that he wasn't the only one feeling the pang of coming separation. Even for an eight hour work shift. He'd should have figured that Wilson would be feeling that just as much as he was.

Wilson shrugged in agreement. He moved to get up, but couldn’t when House wrapped his fingers around his wrist below the twice-buttoned cuffs.

Keeping his eyes on Wilson’s confused face, he reached under the covers to the box at his side. He pulled it out and threw it into Wilson’s lap.

Wilson turned himself more comfortably as he reached down and opened the box with his free hand. “House…”

House tried to shrug as nonchalantly as possible. “Technically that credit card you got to pay for our expenses paid for it, but…”

“It’s great,” Wilson breathed, scooting forward. “Thank you.”

House eagerly accepted the kiss. “Guess you don’t have an excuse to stay attached to me all the time now.”

“Like I needed one,” Wilson retorted with a grin, putting the watch on and fastening it. House grinned back.

“Any more and we might kill each other.”

“Well, that’s why we went for two bedrooms.”

“So I have a room to stash your body in?”

“It is multi-purpose,” Wilson agreed. He reached a hand up to his hair, the watch glinting in the sun shining through the bedroom window.

“How messed up is it?”

House tilted his head exaggeratedly, not able to help it this time. “You may just need to start over.”

Wilson got up to check to see whether or not House was embellishing just to mess with him.

"I was kidding!" House hollered. As Wilson yelled a "Yeah, yeah" back, House couldn’t help but wonder if they wouldn’t kill each other at some point anyway.

_Well,_ House thought. _If we’ve made it this far…_

“Okay,” Wilson breezed back into the room. His jacket tossed over one arm, his briefcase in another. “Wish me luck.”

“Don’t kill anyone! Oh wait, you switched jobs now.”

Wilson bent down for one more kiss. “Nice. Except you’re the one stuck here. I’m actually a little afraid that you’re going to go out and take your frustration on innocents.”

“You’re employed again. You’ll have a stash of bail money soon enough.” House answers, deciding not to tell him quite yet about his idea for his own employment.

 “See you.”

“Bye.”

House watched him scurry out of their bedroom with a grin.

Yeah. They’d made it this far.  



End file.
